1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a film-type semiconductor package and method using test pads shared by output channels, a test device, and a semiconductor device and method using patterns shared by test channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film-type semiconductor package, such as a chip-on-film (COF), transmits a signal generated by a display driver to a display panel.
Film-type semiconductor packages are tested at multiple stages of a manufacturing process. In particular, after film-type semiconductor packages are manufactured, the film-type semiconductor packages are tested for contact. In this case, test signals are transmitted to the film-type semiconductor packages, and signals output from output pins of the film-type semiconductor packages are checked. Is determined whether the test signals transmitted to the film-type semiconductor packages are identical to the signals output therefrom.
FIG. 1 illustrates test pads TPAD of a conventional film-type semiconductor package 10. FIG. 2 illustrates output channels CH respectively connecting the test pads TPAD to output pins OPIN of the film-type semiconductor package 10 of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional film-type semiconductor package 10 includes the output pins OPIN, buffers BUF, the output channels CH, and the test pads TPAD. The buffers BUF receive test signals to be subsequently output therefrom. The output pins OPIN transmit the received test signals to the test pads TPAD.
The test signals are transmitted through the output channels CH, which connect the output pins OPIN and the test pads TPAD. There is a one-to-one correspondence between the output pins OPIN and the test pads TPAD. Therefore, the number of test pads TPAD is identical to the number of output pins OPIN.
The test pads TPAD transmit the test signals to a test device (not shown) through the output channels CH respectively connected thereto. The test device (not shown) tests the film-type semiconductor package 10 using the received test signals.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional test device 30. Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional test device 30 includes test pins TPIN, a printed circuit board (PCB) 32, and a tester head 34. A film-type semiconductor package 40 of FIG. 3 is analogous to the film-type semiconductor package 10 of FIG. 1.
The test pins TPIN are connected to the test pads TPAD of the film-type semiconductor package 40, and thus receive test signals. The tester head 34 receives the test signals through input terminals ITERM and tests the film-type semiconductor package 40.
The PCB 32 of the conventional test device 30 includes patterns PAT for transmitting the test signals received by the test pins TPIN to the tester head 34. The patterns PAT are formed by patterning test channels CH which connect the test pins TPIN to the input terminals ITERM, respectively.
To test the conventional film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40 using the conventional test device 30, the number of test pins TPIN and the number of input terminals ITERM included in the conventional test device 30 must be equal to or greater than the number of the output pins OPIN of the film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40 because the number of test pads TPAD included in the conventional film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40 must be equal to the number of output pins OPIN, and the test pins TPIN and the input terminals ITERM of the conventional test device 30 must respectively correspond to the test pads TPAD.
Therefore, when the number of output pins OPIN of the film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40 is greater than the number of test pins TPIN and the input terminals ITERM of the conventional test device 30, the conventional test device 30 cannot test the film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40. That is, an increase in the number of output pins OPIN included in the film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40 requires the costly replacement of the test device 30.
Furthermore, growing demand for larger and higher visual-quality liquid crystal displays (LCDs) has resulted in a rapid increase in the number of output pins OPIN of the film-type semiconductor package 10 or 40. Consequently, the test device 40 must be more frequently replaced at high costs.